My First Coffee
by Minikimii
Summary: Zexion has no idea what kind of beast he's just unleashed.


Disclaimer: KH is for teh Squenix-Gawds.  
Muahaha! Happy Zemyx Day, my sweets. :3

* * *

**My First Coffee**

"Zexy, I'm tired…" Demyx complained. "Can you write the paper for me and just put our names on the project?"

The lilac-haired male glared at the blond, his lips setting into a thin, book-straight line as he scolded his best friend. "I can't go around doing your homework for you, Dem. I can't bail you out of everything; life just doesn't work that way."

Demyx pouted. "I don't _want_ to work when I'm ready to collapse. At least do something to wake me up… You're Zexion; you can figure it out!"

The slim-framed boy sighed and lay back on his bed, letting his purple locks fan out beneath him like a wave.

"Drink coffee," he suggested. "Then we can get started once you have adequate stamina to work for a full night."

Demyx giggled and jumped off the bed. "Yay! I've never coffee before! Zexy, will you come teach me how to make some?"

"I thought you were tired," Zexion muttered.

The blond stopped in his tracks, his hand still on the half-turned doorknob of his best friend's room. "Uh… Actually, I'm feeling a bit faint right now, so will you help me make coffee?"

Zexion sighed and acquiesced, following the ever-hyper blond out of his bedroom and into the kitchen. There, Demyx rifled through his cabinets and drawers until he found a tall glass cup and the coffee maker. Was the blond abysmally stupid? Glass and hot coffee should never mix.

"Use a mug, Dem."

The blond whipped around as if struck across the face. "It's summer; I want iced coffee!" he exclaimed.

Zexion sat down on one of the barstools next to the island in the kitchen. "That's going to take a longer time to make."

"That's okay," the musician grinned. "I'll just chill it myself then."

He flashed the bother boy a brilliant grin and they set to making the coffee. Once Demyx was sufficiently set up, Zexion made his way back to his room and picked up the assignment sheet, scanning it quickly. What kind of teacher gave children five page essays to finish over the summer? If it was going to be a summer project, it should have been made longer or more difficult than 'discuss a controversial issue that is dealt with in the literature you've read this summer. Present you pro or con argument and cite recent and past examples of your issue' et cetera, et cetera…

_The people who put together the English curriculum this year are idiots._ Zexion face-palmed and dropped the paper onto his bed. _That's why I'm going to complete this paper by the end of the first week of summer so I have all the other two and a half months to read what I actually **want** to read._

He ignored the sporadic mental image of himself sitting in Demyx's lap while they quietly watched some compromise film of a foreign musical in his bedroom.

Zexion walked back out to the kitchen where Demyx was laying his head on his crossed arms, falling asleep next to the coffee maker. The purple-haired male slid across the floor silently until he was standing directly behind his best friend. Taking a deep breath in, he pursed his lips and blew a cool stream of air onto the spot directly below Demyx's hairline and made a cool stream of air in a straight line down his neck. Demyx woke with a start, banging his knee on the underside of the marble island.

"Godda-" Demyx bit his lip to stop himself from swearing and faced Zexion with an angry glare. "What the heck was that for?!"

"It is no fault of mine that you cannot control your legs."

"But… fine. Whatever." Demyx rolled his eyes and turned to the coffee maker. "Go read a book or something."

His friend chuckled and turned away. "Try not to burn the kitchen down, Dem."

"Bastard…"

Zexion walked off, unable to stop himself from thinking about how cute Demyx was when he was pouting and disgruntled.

- -

That adorable face, however, did not last long as over the course of the next three hours.

First, there was the attack of the gummy bears.

_"Zexy," the blond whined, "do you have gummy bears?"_

_Zexion had weighed shaking his head in a negative answer, but opted not to twist his already screwed-over karma by lying, so... _

_"Yes."_

_Demyx's eyes lit up like Christmas lights and Zexion feared the worst.. "Can I have some?"_

_"No." He set his face in a hard, straight expression._

_"Please?" Demyx pouted._

_"No." The line of his lip grew thinner._

_"Please?" Demyx's eyes began watering._

_"No." Zexion's anger vein was going to pop out any minute now._

_"Please?" Demyx leaned in closer until his lips were mere breaths apart from Zexion's_

_Shaking severely, Zexion muttered a tiny: "Y-yes."_

_"Please?" Demyx continued, deaf and pressing closer._

_"Demyx, I said 'yes'!" Zexion bellowed._

_The blond jumped up with a small "Yay!" and ran off int he direction of the kitchen pantry._

And truthfully, that wasn't as terrifying as what happened next: Demyx trying three times to go swimming naked in Zexion's pool.

_"Zexy!" Demyx bounced onto the bed, the gummy bears bouncing in fear inside their plastic bag._

_"What is it this time?"_

_Thw blond took in a deep breath and announced: "We should go **swimming**!"_

_Zexion stopped and considered the idea for a minutes. __"Miraculously, that seems like quite a great activi--"_

_"Let's swim **naked**!" _

_His jaw dropped. _

_"No, Demyx! That's indecent!"_

_"No, Zexion,__" Demyx huffed and retorted,_ "I wanna so skinny dipping. C'mon, we're both men! Nothing we don't already have on our own bodies, right?"

_In as stern of a voice as possible, Zexion commanded, "no, Demyx."_

_"Please?"_

_"No."_

_"Please?"_

_"No."_

_"Please?"_

_"No. I feel like a mother now!"_

_Then there was a pause. Then a giggle. Then a tentative..._

_"... Please?"_

_Zerxion sighed, defeated. "Fine, but you can-"_

_"Nakey-time!" Demyx screamed, pulling his blue shirt over his head and undoing his pants._

_"-not naked. Dammit."_

He only allowed it because his mother wasn't home and he wasn't being forced to join the energetic blond in the water... which was a lie. He ended up joining for an hour until Demyx got frisky from the caffiene high and tried to strip both himself and Zexion. he shot out of the water like a cannon to get away. Part of him didn't know if it was because he wouldn't be able to hold back from staring at certain bits of the blond's anatomy or not.

The avoidance of staring didn't go as planned once Demyx burst into his room an hour later, soaked and stark naked. Zexion had covered his eyes and screamed for the other boy to '_put some damn clothes on!_' before allowing him in the room again. Then, once Demyx had entered, he proceeded to snuggle closely against his best friend and murmur sweet nothings into his ear until he was pushed off the bed and accused of being a lecherous bastard.

It was a wonder that Zexion was even able to get him to work on the paper.

(When Demyx had walked into his room stark naked, Zexion tried fruitlessly to convince himself that the tightening sensation in his groin meant nothing.)

- -

"Zexy, Zexy, Zexy, Zexy!!"

Two hours later and the blond was bounding in place on the bed, his drying blond spikes bobbing up and down, his seventh cup of lukewarm coffee empty on Zexion's nightstand.

"By the gods, will you let go of my arm? I need to print my final draft!"

Zexion yanked his arm away only to have his laptop taken away from him and placed carefully on the floor. Demyx had violated his personal space, the lovable idiot.

"But I finished my paper!" he pealed. "See? See! It's done and it's beautiful!"

The lilac-haired boy picked up the five monochromatic sheets and inspected the writing. If you ignored the occasional comma splices and places were semicolons would look nicer than periods, then it really was quite readable. The paper was much better than what Demyx would have produced six months ago due to how hard he'd worked (read: how hard Zexion had beaten the importance of education into him).

"It's beautiful right? Absolutely divine! Marvelous! Gorgeous!" Demyx stopped for a second, his eyes growing impossibly wider. "It's sexy, Zexy! My paper's sexy!"

Zexion groaned and watched Demyx rave about how wonderful his paper was. Although he wasn't normally one to become distracted, Zexion couldn't help but notice a small stain on his friend's shirt from the coffee. Without thinking about his actions, Zexion leaned closer under his face was next to Demyx's shirt. The blond suddenly grew silent as Zexion inspected the cloth of his baby blue t-shirt, his warm breath seeping between the cotton and warming the spot on Demyx's chest with a semi-moist heat. There was something terribly amusing about the stain; with the way it was shaped and the direction it pointed in, it almost looked like…

"Woah. That looks like a penis."

"Demyx!"

The blue-eyed musician laughed and gazed at Zexion's face. He could feel Demyx scanning over his features, resting on his lips twice as he surveyed Zexion's attractiveness. When the teen's azure eyes locked on to his, Zexion realized he'd been mirroring Demyx's actions and each of them were slowly leaning toward his best friend. He was vaguely aware of his mouth hanging slightly open in shock as Demyx lick his lips once and pressed his forehead against Zexion's.

"You…" Demyx gulped. "You have something in your mouth. Let me get it for you."

"I do no-"

The back of Zexion's head met his purple pillow as Demyx leaned forward and pushed him into a laying position on the bed. Lips softer than talc pressed against his, pressing, releasing, pressing, releasing over and over again until Zexion had to part his lips to get a breath in. Demyx stopped as he did, sighing happily and nervously before grazing his lips back against Zexion's. A tongue lapped out against Zexion's lips, testing and tracing the light seam between his upper and lower lip, passing the small space and urging him to kiss back, to do _something_ that wouldn't make Demyx feel like a complete idiot for initiating.

Zexion accepted the advance and parted his lips, sighing unintentionally as Demyx's tongue passed his teeth and began stroking the roof of his mouth so delicately it itched with a pleasant coffee-flavored tingle. A moan escaped into the air as the blond continued working his tongue around the sensitive, soft flesh inside, finally coaxing Zexion to reciprocate shyly.

Perhaps he should try to fight the kiss. After all, this was his best friend, but the moment those sensations began…

The scent of Demyx was overwhelming his system. Even his skin felt as if it were being stained by the essence of the ocean. The way Demyx's body lay atop his, moving subconsciously to improve the angle of their kiss, pressing closer to Zexion, made him feel as though every part of his skin that was in contact with something other than air was heating to a point where a red hot blush would appear.

And then there was the hazelnut coffee Demyx had been drinking. The aromatic aphrodisiac of the blond's skin combined with the taste of Demyx and that bittersweet silk, the feel of nimble and clever fingers rubbing small patterns into his hipbone made Zexion _want_.

Demyx pulled back, his lips resting against Zexion's as he murmured, "you have something in your pants too. Here, let me get it."

Zexion's eyes grew wide as he tried to push Demyx off him. The blond persisted and latched his lips onto the protesting male's neck, suckling the spot until an unexpected moan arose from the back of Zexion's throat. His hands wandered under the tight black shirt Zexion's was wearing, pushing up the cloth and roaming around the fragile skin until he reached the top of his chest. He trailed lower until he was situated against the spot just above the center of lilac-haired male's belly. Without thinking twice, Demyx ran his lips over the skin and stopped to rest at one of Zexion's pert, dusty nipples. He took the nub into his mouth and sucked, taunting his best friend with the sensations of teeth and tongue on sensitive flesh, enjoying the feeling of the hot body shuddering beneath him and the hands entwined in his hair, pulling insistently as Zexion's moans grew louder and more uncontrolled with every passing second. Then the wonderful pull of his mouth against Zexion's chest transformed the noise even further until…

"D-_Demyx_…"

The blond shuffled into overdrive and dragged his hands along Zexion's sides, fully aware of what the calluses on his fingertips were doing to his receptive body. Demyx stopped at the waistband of his black and gray basketball shorts and slipped his hands under the waistband. Demyx moved his hands downward and slid the light cloth so that it hung dangerously low against his slender hips. A warm, hard heat squeezed lightly on Zexion's groin, sending a small shudder up his spine. It felt like something inside him was pushing against the walls of his body and trying to get out.

The mouth on his chest released and Zexion gasped when Demyx's tongue began attending to the spots around his pectorals. The gentle, but hardened lapping combined with the natural wetness of Demyx's mouth and the friction of Demyx's hand against his groin made Zexion do something he never thought he'd have the guts for.

He pulled the blond up toward him and kissed him full on the lips.

A smile blossomed against Zexion's skin and Demyx pressed in eagerly, parting his lips for the invited intrusion of Zexion's tongue. He moaned heavily into the kiss and pressed his hand harder against Zexion's groin, rubbing until he could feel that the other boy was just as painfully aroused as he was. Reluctantly, he broke the kiss and trailed his lips down Zexion's torso, kissing and nipping every so often, until his face was angled just at the lining of his shorts. Demyx caught the fabric of both the shorts and Zexion's boxers with his teeth and tugged, exposing the heated flesh beneath. He blew a cool stream of air against the other boy's hips, trailing the jet of air down until Zexion was shuddering from the feeling of a cool pinpoint on the head of his arousal.

"_Demyx_…"

The sound of his name was all he needed as Demyx leaned forward and kissed Zexion's tip. The other boy shuddered at the contact, his silent reaction transforming into a low moan as a wet, pressurized heat slowly encased him. His fingers ran through Demyx's dried, unstyled hair, pulling at the sandy locks feverishly.

That feeling was incredible.

His body racked and shuddered as the pressure in his body shoved forward and released. Involuntarily, Zexion's hips jolted forward and Demyx nearly choked, his eyes brimming with suddenly-there tears. His blue, glassy eyes fluttered open and locked with Zexion's a look of tender adoration prominently shining through his gaze. Zexion shivered at the sight.

"F-Fuck!" Demyx spluttered, the moment utterly lost. "That was so uncalled for!"

Zexion smiled shyly and pulled the blond over him like a blanket, burying his face in the other boy's shoulder.

"You know how male bodies function, Dem… You can't seriously tell me you didn't expect such a… _natural_ reaction."

Demyx blushed and fell over onto his side, pulling the still de-pants'd Zexion against his body.

"Shaddup, Zexy. I'm an idiot remember?"

The lilac-haired scholar smirked and flipped over to face Demyx. "If it got you this enthusiastic, I should have fed you coffee earlier."

"Yeah?"

He only nodded in response, snuggling closer to the blond beside him. The polishing up of the English paper could wait until tomorrow. Besides, now they had all summer to do that paper _and_ explore the new changes in their relationship.

"… Hey, Zex?"

"Yes?" he murmured breathing in the scent of Demyx.

"You do know that was de-caf, right?"

* * *

This was inspired by TouchMyKeyblade on YouTube. They've got the most adorable Sora in the world! ( www. youtube. com/watch?v=n4BHSrpbeLE )

If you don't understand the meaning of the de-caf: **Demyx was trying to get Zexion to cave in the entire time; coffee was an excuse for his crazy methods.**

_Bisous, Minikimii_


End file.
